Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Charaktere/@comment-1218160-20130708045730/@comment-13132536-20131123105607
Aschenwolke sagte: StrangerInTheShadows sagte: Braunflug sagte: Ich gebe dir vollkommen recht. Tigerstern wre mir lieber gewesen als Feuerstern (kotz). Ich meine wenn Tigerstern seinen Anführerposten bekommen hätte müssten Buntgesicht und Wieselpfote nicht sterben, außerdem hätte Lichtherz nicht diese schlimmen Verletzungen. Tigerstern würde ja wohl kaum wenn er schon fast am Ziel wäre seinen eigenen Clan zerstören. Wenn Feuerstern nicht gewesen wäre, wären zwar noch andere Katzen gestorben aber nicht so viele wie jetzt. Und der Donnerclan würde Stärke zeigen! (Was mir egal sein könnte denn der SchattenClan ist und bleibt der beste Clan für mich) Es ist nicht Feuersterns Schuld, dass Wieselpfote und Buntgesicht starben oder Lichtherz so vernarbt wurde! Was ist denn das für eine Logik? Tigerstern ist ein rachsüchtiger, böser und genialer Mörder. Doch auch er, der er eig. sehr intelligent ist, hat einen entscheidenden Fehler im Leben gezeigt: Ungeduld. Erst, als er Blaustern vorzeitig töten will, nachdem er bereits Stellvertreter ist. Mit ein wenig Abwarten hätte sich leicht etwas Unauffälligeres arrangieren können oder er hätte einfach auf ihren Tod warten können. Dann das zweite Mal, als er Geißel angreift. Er hätte Geißel doch wunderbar nutzen können! Entweder als Verbündeten, wenn er ihn von sich überzeugt. Oder als Gefahr für alle, die es erforderlich macht, ein Bündnis mit Tigerstern einzugehen, um zu überleben. Sein Größenwahn hätte vllt. sogar dazu geführt, die Clans nicht zu einem neuen Zuhause zu bringen. Die Katzen für das Wassernest der Sonne hätte er nie zurückkehren lassen oder sie bereits getötet. Überhaupt wären Rabenpfote (aus Rache/potenzieller Feind), Nebelfuß (HalbClan), Steinfell (HalbClan), Federschweif (HalbClan), Sturmfell (HalbClan), Graustreif (Rache; disloyal), ggf. Mikusch (beutereiche Scheune) und die anderen Anführer aus Machtgründen und viele weitere Katzen umgekommen. Außerdem hat er den BlutClan eingeladen, was z.B. Weißpelz' Tod herbeigeführt hat. Indirekt wäre wegen ihm fast Ampferschweif gestorben (er war das Geheimnis, wegen welchem Dunkelstreif sie vergiften wollte) und er ist einfach nur schamlos. Es hat nichts mit Stärke zu tun, andere zu unterdrücken. Feuerstern sollte wirklich nicht jeden aufnehmen, finde ich. Nur sehen wir uns es näher an: Wolkenschweif gehört zum Clan, das bezweifelt keiner und es war Blaustern, die ihn aufnahm. Millie ist Graustreifs Gefährtin und nützlich. Feuerstern wird sie ja wohl kaum rauswerfen. Daisy ist so eine Sache. Doch Feuerstern hat ihr angeboten, erst einmal zu bleiben, ohne sie gleich zu einer Clan-Katze zu machen. Ihre Jungen waren im Herzen welche und sie ist eig. nicht Teil des Clans sondern Teil der Familie. Feuerstern will ihr nicht das Herz brechen und um die Jungen kümmert sie sich gut. Zurückholen wollte sie in erster Linie Wolkenschweif. Sein Problem ist immer mehr, dass er sich überall ungebeten einmischt. Das ist eine dieser Sachen, die ich leider feststellen muss, obwohl ich ihn für einen guten Anführer halte. Ja, er geht Kämpfen aus dem Weg und das - was noch in einem Field Guide thematisiert werden wird ;-) - ist nicht immer der beste Weg, durch sein "Braucht ihr Hilfe?"-Mantra macht er sich auch Feinde (siehe WindClan), doch er hat damit Leben bewahrt. Allerdings hat er so viele Krieger, dass ein DonnerClan-Sieg praktisch vorprogrammiert ist, daher hätte Tigerstern an seiner Stelle eine Menge Land erobert, egal, ob dafür eine Pfote voll Katzen ihr Leben lassen muss. Klar, es liegt in der Natur der Clans, für das große Ganze alles zu geben, doch für Feuerstern ist eben der Einzelne wichtig, er hat ja keine Nöte, weswegen das Gebiet beim SchattenClan z.B. überlebenswichtig wäre. Dennoch knickt er durch die Abgabe symbolisch ein, was ihn schwach wirken lässt, obwohl er es nicht ist. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, dann kämpft er und setzt all seine Leben aufs Spiel, um andere zu retten. Tigersterns und Feuersterns Ansichten von Stärke und Richtigkeit, vom Kriegerdasein und Loyalität sind vollkommen verschieden. Für Tigerstern ist man stark, wenn man vor nichts zurückschreckt, keine Angst zeigt, alles, was stört, aus dem Weg räumt. Es ist für ihn richtig, diese Definition von Stärke durchzusetzen und das auch zu leben. Alle haben ihn zu unterstützen und ansonsten zu denken wie er. Das ist Voraussetzung für ihn - Treue ''ihm ''gegenüber, da ''er ''die Spitze darstellt, die die Kräfte bündelt und den Clan mächtig macht (ähnlich wie bei Geißel, der auch als Alleinherrscher agiert). Für Feuerstern ist man stark, wenn man sich für andere einsetzt und seine Kraft nicht für sich oder nur eine Person (z.B. Blaustern) gibt. Es geht um das Wohl jeder einzelnen Katze und nicht um den Willen. Keine Vorurteile, keine unnötigen Kämpfe, keine unnötigen Verstöße gegen den Kriegerkodex (nur dann, wenn es einen weiterbringt - nicht nur persönlich, sondern allgemein!) usw. Diesem Gedankengut will Feuerstern ergeben sein und dafür nimmt er Streitigkeiten in Kauf, bleibt sich jedoch immer treu und erhält die Balance der WaldClans aufrecht. Das macht ihn zu einem ehrbaren Krieger und Anführer, der mir zwar in der 2. und 3. Staffel weniger gefällt, gegen Ende der 4. jedoch wieder großartig ist - in meinen Augen jedenfalls. Nein, dass war so: Wenn Tigerstern Anführer geworden wäre, dann hätte er die Hundemeute nicht in den Wald gelassen und Wieselpfote und Lichtherz wären dann allerdings auch noch nicht tot und ich glaube ehrlich auch nicht, dass Tigerstern jetzt schon seinen eigenen Clan in den Tot führen will. Zu der Logik ganz am Anfang: Wenn Tigerstern Anführer geworden wäre, hätte er die Hundemeute nicht in den Wald gelockt und Buntgesicht und Wieselpfote wären nicht gestoreben, Lichtherz hätte keine Verlezungen, Geißel wäre nicht in den Wald gekommen, Weißpelz hätte nicht sterben müssen und viele andere noch. Oh sry tut mir leid hattest du auch gesagt